The One She Needed The Most
by blacknblu30
Summary: Who would've thought that the one person, Lily Evans would need the most was the one who looked like the one killing her. Can James bring Lily out of her prison in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Well, heresto another year in hell..." Sixteen year old Lily Evans stated as she reached platform nine and three-quarters. Now platform nine and three-quarters may sound weird to you, but for Lily...it was normal. You see, Lily Evans was no ordinary girl, she was a witch. She found out the year after her mother re-married a man named Thomas Sharp. That was when it all started for her. Sharp somehow always knew what Lily would become. He actually used this during the summers and holidays while Lily was home from school. Thomas favorite activity included hitting Lily, raping Lily, or both. Now you would think she would be happy to be away from him during the year; however, he made it impossible for her to talk to anyone, let alone trust anyone she came in contact with. During her third year at her school, she was awoken from a nightmare by the two other girls in her room. They bugged her until she told them. She was glad she did. They instantly became friends, family even. Their names were Hannah Potter and Melissa Carter. Melissa was five foot three with black hair cut in a pixie style and green eyes. She played the drums and helped Lily to learn how to write what she was feeling and put it to music. Lily on the other hand had red hair, straight as a board to her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was five foot six. Melissa taught her to play the guitar to help with writing the music. Music really helped her a lot and she was grateful for her friends. Hannah was five foot five. She had waist length blonde hair and grey eyes. She was the only on in her family that had grey eyes and she loved it...it was different. She also wrote music with Melissa and Lily and played the bass. She was dating a boy named Sirius Black for the last two years. She had gotten to know him from her cousin, James. Sirius was six foot four with shaggy black hair that went to his shoulders and baby blue eyes. James, Hannah's cousin, on the other hand was six foot two with black untidy hair. He had hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses. These two boys were the popular guys at school along with their friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus had sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was six foot three and a lot quieter than the first two. Girls thought his quietness meant he was sensitive, so he used it on a number of occasions as any seventeen year old boy would. Peter was five foot seven with brown hair and brown eyes. He really just followed the others like a little lost puppy, only being popular by association. These four called themselves the Marauders. They loved pulling pranks and used just about anyone for the bait of one of their fiascoes. The day our story begins, Lily is entering her final year of her school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She boarded the train and went in search of her friends. She reached her compartment and found Hannah and Melissa. Hey girls she stated, putting her trunk on the rack above the seat. "Hey Lily, How was your summer?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. Please tell me, you two did something worth while." she replied, sitting next to Melissa. Melissa and Hannah knew what the usual was and hated Lily's step-father. They offered to hex him last school year, but she wouldn't let them.

"Well, Sirius asked me to marry him when the school years over." Hannah said. It took a total of three seconds for the other two to scream, jump, and hug their friend.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?"

The girls turned around to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in the doorway. "Told them about us." Hannah stated, kissing her fiance. The girls made room for the two guys and sat. Lily wasn't really paying attention until she heard Melissa ask where James and Peter were.

"I think Prongs is with Lyndie and Peter isn't here yet." Sirius answered the pixie.

"Good, Potter can rot for all I care." Lily stated turning to the group.

"Whats that?" Hannah asked, watching Lily pull something out of her pocket.

"Oh, yeah, I got Head Girl." the red head answered.

"Great..." everyone stated.

"What?"

The group all stayed quiet, not really wanting to answer the red head in front of them. She looked at them before walking to Sirius and sitting on his lap. "Sirius..."

He gulped, "Yes."

"Whats wrong with me being Head Girl?" she asked, giving him her doe eyed look and poking out her bottom lip. She always got answers from him when she did this. Sirius strained, trying to hold off a little longer. She turned his face to look at her and he caved. "James is Head Boy." he whispered.

Lily started shaking and whispered "what..." before fainting. Sirius picked her up as he stood and laid her in his space. Remus pushed him out of the way and whispered, Enervate waking the red head.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at the marauder. "Is he really Head Boy?"

Remus nodded. "Why are you so scared of him, Lil?" he asked, giving her a hug.

"He looks like _him."_ she whispered. Remus let her go, looking into her eyes. "Like who?" She just bit her lip and looked down at her lap. It took him about three minutes to figure out what Lily meant. "James looks like your step-dad." he stated more than questioned. Melissa and Hannah gasped and sat back in the seat. "What does that have to do with anything?" Sirius asked.

"Everything." Lily whispered, turning to leave for the Prefects meeting, with Remus trailing behind. The others sat back in their seats quietly. "Did you know that Remus knew?" Hannah asked Melissa.

"Nope. She never told me. I think its good she told him. He at least got her to confide in a guy. James looking like him, it's weird." Melissa replied.

"I don't get it. What is so bad about that? Why does that make her so scared of him?" Sirius asked.

Hannah kissed his cheek. "Not our secret to tell, sweetie."

***************************************************

"Hey, you going to be alright?" Remus asked as they were walking to the prefect compartment.

"I have to be don't I. I dont know how I'm going to be able to live with him, be alone with him." she explained to her friend.

"You'll be fine. He wont hurt you, Lil."

Remus took her hand and led her into the compartment. They were the first ones to arrive, so Lily took her seat up front while Remus went to his seat. Slowly, everyone started filing in the Head boy coming in last, trailing behind his girlfriend. Lily studied the girl. She was a Ravenclaw. She had blonde curly hair and green eyes. She was four foot ten and tan. The most popular girl in school and Lily hated her. She always went out of her way to make Lily look like an idiot. Her and her friends always making rumors about her and Melissa being together, together. She made Lily sick. Her name Lyndie Johnston and she had been dating James for a year. Lily thought it was just some kind of set up from the way Hannah talked about herthat and the fact Lily caught her with Amos Diggory last year on the train home. She didn't tell anyone. She didn't know if they would believe her anyway.

"Evans..."

Lily looked to the voice and came face to face with the hazel eyes of James Potter. She just simply nodded. She had never spoken to him. She hated herself for this fear that that man put in her. James of course had no idea why she was that way, and she didn't know if she wanted him to. Apart of her did, and that scared her even more than the fact he looks like _him. _James simply smiled and turned to the group.

"Hey everyone. I'm the Head Boy for the year and Lily Evans will be your Head Girl. You have the passwords since they were in your letters. After lunch, fifth years with have the first hour of patrol followed by the sixth years and lastly the seventh years. Lily and I will help the first years off the train when we get to Hogsmeade. The first meeting will be in our quarters, Monday. We will have patrol schedules at that time. The Professors had taken to doing patrols our first full week of school. Lily and I will discuss Hogsmeade dates and tell you when they are approved for you to post in your common rooms. That sums it up. Have a good ride and see you Monday night at seven." Everyone nodded and started to head back to their friends. Lily sat, quietly looking over at James and Remus who were talking.

"Jamsie..."

"Yes, Lyndie." James asked, looking at the blonde.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Actually, Evans and I have some things to discuss. I'll see you at dinner." James smiled, giving her a kiss and watching her leave. Remus walked over and sat by the Head Girl.

"Hi, Remus." she said quietly.

"You want me to stay?" he asked.

"You sure he wont hurt me?"

Remus felt bad for his friend. If she could see what he did, she would definitely faint, die even. James and Remus had talked a number of time this summer about the red head next to him. He knew his friend cared more about the girl than he wanted anyone to know and it scared the hell out of him. Remus could see that his friend was infatuated with Lily. He hoped that this year would help both of the people he cared for.

"Remus..."

He looked back at the girl next to him. "He wont hurt you. He'd probably kill the guy if he knew, Lil."

She looked into the brown eyes of her friend. "Then, I'll be fine. I trust you."

Remus wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Ok."

"Hey, Moony. How was your last week?" James asked, noticing that the wolf was through with the Head Girl.

"It was alright. Try not to take too long. If Wormtail annoys Padfoot, hell hex him." Remus mused. James chuckled as his friend walked out and headed back to their compartment. Lily turned away from the guys and looked out the window watching the trees and hills go by. James watched the girl in front of him and leaned against the door. He didn't know why, but he wanted to get to know her. The real her, not the person she is when Sirius was around her. He knew that was a front. He sensed there was more to her. If he could figure that out, maybe she'd be happy. "Lily..."

She turned to look at the guy in the compartment with her. "Lily?"

James smiled and walked towards her. He gestured to the seat across from her, asking permission. She nodded and he sat. "I just thought that since we're working together this year that we should use our first names. It's alright if I call you Lily, isn't?" She nodded, not really knowing what to say. They sat silently for a minute before James asked. "Why are you scared of me?"

She gulped and looked at him "_I can do this." _she thought before answering the boy in front of her. "I can't tell you. I know it's not a great answer, but I really can't. Talking right now is a big step for me. Hell, being in here with you is a huge step. I trust Remus. He says you wont hurt me. Its very complicated." she explained. James nodded. "If I told you that I wanted to get to know you. Talk to you alone sometimes so that you may be able to tell me one day. Would you be alright with that?" Lily looked out the window thinking about what he was asking. He wanted to get to know her. A part of her really wanted this. Being able to talk to the one person that reminded her so much of the man she lived with would be like getting a piece of her back. She looked at the guy waiting patiently for an answer. She smiled. "Yeah, I would be alright with that. It would do a lot for me to be able to talk to you. Hannah adores you and shes dating your best mate. It would make a lot of things easier if I could actually be comfortable around you. Can I ask you something?" He nodded urging her to continue.

"I'm assuming you talked to Remus and he didn't say anything to you. (he nodded) Well, please try not to bug him. He's really sweet and I don't know what I would do without him. Also, please try not to bring Lyndie to the room ofter. I don't want her to know anything about me. I know you two are probably intimate; however, I have bad dreams. I constantly wake up Hannah and Melissa."

"Alright, I could live with that. Anything else?" he asked, just happy that she was trying to be ok. He could tell she was shaking from head to toe, so he kept his distant. She nodded. "Yeah. During patrols, please don't let me go by myself. I don't trust a lot of people."

"Um...Moony said you know about us." he stated. She nodded and he continued, "Well, full moons may be tricky." She smiled and looked at his face. "Not since were doing the scheduling. We could have the sixth or seventh year prefects do the last shift and we take an earlier one."

"You've thought this through." he stated, amazed at the thought she put into the situation with Remus.

"Wel, lI was trying to figure out who the Head Boy was and kinda hoping it was Remus, so I had already figured it out at home." she explained. James looked at her and asked. "Can you tell me if it's my looks or my personality that scares you. I wanna try to help ease living together for you."

She smiled. "It's your looks. Don't worry about. Your personality is fine."

James smirked. "Ok. We'd better go before Padfoot kills Wormtail."

Lily laughedand covered her mouth. James out of instinct grabbed her wrist to pull it away from her face. Lily flinchedcausing him to pull away quickly. "Sorry. You can laugh. It's a pretty sound." he whispered. Lily nodded and followed the Marauder to the compartment their friends were in. Lily fell asleep for the rest of the tide. As she woke up, she noticed and arm around her. When she looked at who the arm belonged to, she found James next to her. Needless to say she screamed, causing her to fall with James on top of her. The others woke up due to the fall of the friends. Remus rushed down to help Lily up. She started hyperventilating as he sat her in the seat. "Lily...Lil, Its me, Remus. That's James...James, see." he quietly stated, taking her face in his hands. Lily looked at everyone and started crying harder. She looked back at the boy in front of her. "I'm never going to get better, am I?" Remus heart broke at the sight of his friend in front of him. He wiped her cheeks and stated. "Lily, you are going to find the right person to make you feel loved. Hes going to show you how beautiful and special you are. Don't let the ass have control. You have to want to get better. I believe you will."

She smiled and gave him a hug, whispering, "What if he looks like _him?" _Remus fell back, shocked at her question. Lily smiled at the boy. She knew she threw him off by the question, so waited patiently for an answer. When she realized she wasn't going to get one, she asked it differently. "What if that person is the one that is like him in ways no one in this room really knows? What if how he looks at me sometimes makes me so fucking scared that I run away? What if I can never tell him anything that hell need to know and he gives up? What if he gives up on me?" I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

The wolf looked at the broken girl in front of him. He knew how to answer that. Talking to the person in question over the summer gave him the answer. James was in too deep. He had asked Remus how bad she was and Remus didn't lie. He told James to figure out what he really wanted first before considering Lily. He also told him she was extremely delicate and it would be a long journey emotionally. Looking at the girl, he now knew that the pieces in his head that have had him up for the last week just fit together. Lily was in love with the guy that looked like the man that was literally ripping her apart. He looked at everyone else, trying not to look to long at James. If he had a say, he'd bet his life that James was already in love with the red head, he just didn'tknow it. His gaze stopped at Melissa, who nodded, telling him that she thought the same he did and be careful wording it. He sighed and looked back to Lily. "When you get to know him, you wont be able to run, Lil. He wont scare you anymore. After time, you will be able to tell him, either that or he'll figure most of it out. He wont give up on you. He wont be able to."

"Really, you think so?" she asked, calming down from the incident.

Remus got back up and hugged her. Pulling back, he smiled. "More than you will ever be able to guess."

"Thank you."

"Come on, Lily. We have to help the first years."

Lily turned to look at the boy by the door. She could tell that he was sorry for whatever he did. This made her think that he had no idea how they ended up as she slept. That made her feel better. She nodded. "Alright, lets go."

Well....I hope you liked the first chapter. I forgot to put in the disclaimer, so just so everyone knows, I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize from JK Rowling


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sat silently, listening to everyone during the feast. She didn't know why, but she had this feeling she couldn't shake. Still trying to figure out how she'd be able to be alone in the Head's quarters with James. Lily trusted Remus, really she did. She had just never seen a Marauder by themselves. What if James wasn't was Remus thought? What if James was like Thomas after all? The Red head looked over to the Head Boy sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his girlfriend. Sure they looked happy, they always did. What if it was a front? What if Lyndie was scared to leave him and that's why she was hiding her relationship with Amos Diggory? Lily knew Lyndie wasn't happy with the Marauder next to her. She could tell. She really wanted to believe her friend…she just wasn't sure that she could.

"Lily, earth to Lily."

The Head Girl blinked out of her thoughts and looked at her friends. "Yeah?"

"It's time to go. Are you alright?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, just doubting instincts." she whispered.

"Doubting what?"

Lily looked at the wolf. "The Head Boy."

Remus furrowed his brow, about to tell Lily something that wasn't her business; however, she needed to know. "Lil…he wont hurt you. His father's cousin raped and almost killed his mother before she married his father. His father has basically nailed it into James' head that women were to be respected, not beaten."

The red head looked down and nodded. She thought about it for a moment and was about to ask why Lyndie would hide with Amos when she heard. "You ready Lil."

She looked up to see James standing there with Lyndie. "Yeah, why not?"

"She's living with you? I wont have it James." Lyndie stated, looking at her boyfriend.

"She's Head Girl, babe. Yes, she will be living with me. Why?"

"I don't trust her." Lyndie stated.

Lily looked at the couple and realized that Remus was right. The only reason Lyndie didn't trust Lily was because she knew that Lily saw her with Diggory. Lily smirked. "Why? Think I'll let things slip that shouldn't be known." The group looked from one girl to the next. Lily noticed how Lyndie was holding her stomach and could only guess. Looking right at the Head boy, she asked. "Will you tell me the truth, right here and now. If you want me to believe anything ever and really want to know me, you had better choose your answer carefully."

James nodded. "Yeah. I'll tell you anything. I want us to be friends, Lily. What do you want to know?"

Lily aware of everyone looking at the group smirked again and asked. "When was the last time you slept with her?"

"Why?" James asked, looking at the red head and ignoring the girl next to her.

"Because, Lyndie is holding her stomach like she's protecting something. I know the signs." Lily stated, not knowing how this would turn out. James looked at Lyndie, who was trying not to cry. He looked back to the girl in front of him. "six months."

Lily calculated in her head and figured out that it was about seven months since she had caught the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff. She looked at the girl standing next to the Head Boy. "Should you tell him, or should I? I can tell your about five or six months pregnant, Lyndie." Everyone in the Great Hall sucked in a breath, waiting for the girl to speak. Their group kept looking from the couple to the Head Girl and back again. Lyndie started crying as she stated, "You're a bitch."

"Yes, and you're fucking Diggory." Lily than smiled and walked out of the Hall, everyone staring at her. Lily made it all the way to the Head's quarters before hyperventilating. She had never done anything like that before, let alone for James Potter. _"What is wrong with me?"_ she asked herself as she fell to the floor. Her hands never hit the floor, instead a pair of arms kept her afloat. The arms made her feel safe as they carried her to the couch. When they pulled away, she held onto them like she depended on them to keep her here. James looked at the girl holding on to him for her life. He didn't know what to think at the moment. Looking back to what had just happened, he didn't know why he was so grateful that Lily gave him the opportunity he didn't know he wanted. He broke it off with the Ravenclaw, obviously. Looking back down at the girl in his arms, he pushed some of her hair back and kissed the top of her head. The Red Head amazed him. She was so terrified about everything. He knew that it took a lot for her do what she did. Especially for someone that scares the living shit out her. Watching the fire and holding the girl crying, he noticed that Lily's breath had evened out. He looked down to notice she cried her self to sleep. The picked her up and carried her to her room. Laying her down, he pulled off her shoes and pulled the duvet over her. As he turned to leave, Lily grabbed his arm, "Don't go."

He nodded, "I'm going to sleep in the chair. I don't think you'll like it if I'm in bed with you when you wake up."

She nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

The next morning Lily woke up to a light snoring sound. She sat up to see James, still fully clothed, in her chair. She got up and took her duvet over to him, covering him up. She couldn't believe that he'd actually stayed with her. She totally collapsed last night after the ordeal with Lyndie. She thought James would've hated her. She didn't know why she felt safe with him, but she did. Finally believing everything Remus told her yesterday, Lily went to take a shower. James woke up to the sound of water running. He looked down to notice Lily's duvet over him. The dream he had the night before had put everything in prospective for him. The reasons behind not hating her for last night. The main reason for wanting to get to know the girl in the shower. The girl that he held onto last night, and looked so damn vulnerable that he wanted to make everything in her life better. He wanted to make her smile, laugh even. James Potter was in love with Lily Evans. The only problem…getting Lily to trust him enough so he could make her happy.


	3. Chapter 3

James folded up the duvet and left Lily's room to get his things together for his shower after the red head was finished. He still couldn't believe how the red head found the confidence to talk to Lyndie in front of everyone. He made a mental note to ask her later. Thankful that September First was a Friday this year, the Marauder hoped to talk to both Lily and Remus. He knew that whatever Lily's secret was, it was big so he wasn't going to push her, she'd tell him when she was ready. He would; however, be asking his friend for advice on how to be around the red head and ways to help in gaining her trust. Hearing the shower stop, James smiled and gathered his things, giving Lily time to get to her room before he tried to enter the bathroom.

Lily walked out of the shower to find her room empty. She couldn't figure out why James stayed, but was grateful. She thought about that more than she wanted in her shower. She felt safe and loved when he held her last night. Two things she never thought she'd feel with the man that looks too much like Thomas. She thought back to the night before and what the wolf told her about James' family. The more she thought about she began to wonder about the similar aspects between James and her step-father. _"It can't be…He can't be related. No, James is not Thomas."_ she thought as she went to her dresser to pull out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt for the day. Lily got dressed and put on her trainers. Walking into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, she stopped to see the Head Boy in nothing but a towel.

"I…I'm sorry." she stated, turning around and walking back out quickly hoping that James didn't see her blush. _"Nothing like Thomas…"_ she thought, sighing and sitting on her bed. James came out of the bathroom in his boxer, rubbing the towel on his hair. "Here's your brush. I'm done, so you can have the bathroom. And, Lily… (she looked up at him) Don't worry about what happened, it's ok."

She could feel the smirk on his face when he turned and headed back to his room. Blushing harder, Lily went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

James came out of his room to find his mates sitting in the common area. "Hey guys." he stated, sitting on the couch next to Sirius. Everyone sat silently for a few moments, no one wanting to really talk about last night. "You alright?" Sirius asked, deciding to just get it out in the open.

"Yeah…Oddly enough. I'm great, actually." James stated, looking at his mate.

"Are you sure, mate? You were with Lyndie for a year." Remus asked.

James sat silent for a moment trying to figure out how to state what he was feeling. Turning to Remus, he replied, "I was tired of Lyndie. She was making up excuses not to be with me. I should have seen and believed my instincts. Besides, I think I'm supposed to be with someone else."

"James, don't push it. She doesn't need it." the wolf stated.

James nodded, "I know, Moony. I can't help what I feel though. I really want to help her. Got any ideas?"

"Ideas on what?"

The guys all turned around to see the Head Girl coming out of her room. They all sat silently, not knowing what to say to the girl in front of them Lily looked at the boys, trying to figure them out. She wanted to ask James about his cousin, but since she wasn't supposed to know, she didn't know how. She decided that James could probably help her out of this mess. She really wanted her life back and was hoping to get the answers she needed this year. "Well…"

"Just a prank Padfoot wanted to do." James stated, trying not to look at her face.

Lily smiled and looked at the marauders. "James, you're Head Boy, you can't pull pranks. You know that."

"I can still help plan them, Lily. Besides, even if I didn't have anything to do with it, McGonagall would still give me a detention." James smirked as he saw that Lily believed what he said. It was true, McGonagall would never believe that only three of the four Marauders would pull a prank without him.

Lily sighed, "You're right, James. You'd still get punished. I'm hungry. You guys ready?"

They all raised and eyebrow, looking at the red head. She nodded her head. "Right, Shouldn't have to ask. Let's go."

The Marauders smiled as they followed the Head Girl to breakfast and to what surely would be a very long day.

Thank you to all the reviews. Sorry it's short, but I'm still trying to figure out the first conversation between our favorite couple as they start getting to know each other. Hope you all review.


	4. Chapter 4

The group walked into the Great Hall to see their friends already sitting at the table. Sirius sat next to Hannah while Remus sat next to Melissa, leaving Lily to sit between James and Peter on the other side of the table. Everyone sat quietly filling their plates with what they were planning to eat for breakfast. Lily was avoiding stares and whispers from everyone as they past by her. She still didn't know what had gotten into her last night, but she knew James had a right to know. She still didn't know if he was ok with her telling him in front of everyone, but it was all kind of irreverent now anyway.

"Hey, Lil…"

Lily looked up to the blonde that had greeted her. "Hey, Hannah. How's the dorm? Got more sleep I'd imagine." Hannah and Melissa giggled. "Actually…We were wondering what got into you last night to tell Lyndie off like that." Melissa added. Lily noticed people around them were waiting for an answer. Looking at her friends, the red head told them that they would address the issue later in the Head's quarters. She glanced at James, but noticed that he really seemed okay with the events of the past few hours. After they were through eating, the group went outside before the weather changed and they weren't able to be outside any longer. They walked over to the tall Maple tree that overshadowed the bank on the lack, Lily walking slowly behind everyone else. James slowed to match his pace with the Head Girl.

"You alright…"

She nodded, "Yeah, just thinking about things." She didn't want him to know that she was trying to consider the possibility that Thomas and James may actually be related. It made sense to her considering how much he knew when the bastard married her mother. They reached the lake where the others were waiting and sat next to each other. It was odd sitting next to the man and feeling as safe as she did last night. She just hoped that it would continue to be that way when it really counted for her. If it would ever really count for her. As they sat, talking about nothing really…Sirius and Hannah decided to go have some "couple" time and left the others. Lily kept looking out at the water, still thinking about everything from the past day. She didn't even notice that everyone left until Melissa asked her about Lyndie. Lily looked at the pixie and sighed. "I don't really know what got into me last night, Mel. I was thinking about everything Remus said yesterday and than her being the bitch she is and I snapped. I think Remus is right and James wouldn't hurt me. I don't think he's actually capable of hurting…not like Thomas can anyway.."

Melissa looked at her friend and smiled. "Something changed in you last night. You weren't the same Lily. You fired back. Didn't let her get to you this time. Hannah and I were so proud of you. We hope you can do that when it really counts Lily. You are a very beautiful person to those you are willing to show that too. ."

Lily looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I love you all so much. James is still scaring me, but it's different. He held me last night as I cried about what I did. I still don't have the foggiest idea as to why, but he did. I than wake up this morning to find out I wasn't dreaming and he really stayed and slept in my chair. I feel safe with him, Mel." Melissa hugged her friend, "He could be exactly what you need to be you again, Lil. We all think that. Let him in and don't let him go. I think you're going to need him before the year is over.." The girls hugged for a few moments more and than left to find the others for lunch.

**********

Remus followed his friend to the Quiddich bleachers and sat next to him. They stayed silent for a few moments when James spoke. "How bad is she? Really, truth Moony."

Remus looked at the man next to him and saw the worry and concern that was written in James posture as well as his expression. The wolf looked out over the field and let out a breath. "I'm not gonna lie, Prongs. Lily is very bad. She's an emotional rollercoaster and probably will be for a very long time. I can tall she feels safe with you though. I could see that this morning when she came out of her room."

"What happened to her, Remus?" James asked, trying to silently figure out how to help the girl he held so close to him.

"Lots of things children should never go through, James. Lily has seen a lot in the last eight or so years. You need to really prove yourself to her to get her. When you do, you had better not hurt her. I may kill you myself. Save Old Voldie the trouble." The guys laughed as they say two girls enter the field below.

"And James…"

"Yeah." James stated, never taking his eyes off the red head that smiled up to him.

"I know she loves you too, even though she doesn't understand that quite yet."

"How?" James asked, looking back at the wolf next to him.

"I smell it all over you two, Prongs. It's very strong. Padfoot probably can too."

"GUYS, LUNCH."

They nodded and followed the girls into the Great Hall for lunch. During lunch, James asked Lily if they could talk and spend the afternoon together. She told him that was fine and followed him as soon as they were finished eating. Lily followed the Head Boy back to their quarters and sat next to him on the couch. They talked about their families, Lily of course avoiding certain issues. She told him how her dad got real sick and left her mother with two girls and no money. She did tell him her mother re-married, but that was the extent of that. James wondered if the man had to do with why the red head next to him was the way she was. He told her about his parents and what they did for work. His father was an Auror and he hoped to be one too one day. He told her that his mother stayed home to take care of him and his mates since they all practically lived there, except Sirius, who really did. Lily didn't push that issue, it wasn't James secret to tell. Although she figured it had to do with the Black's. It was no secret that they all agreed with the Voldemort guy about muggles and muggle-borns. They fell quiet for some time trying to figure out what to talk about next. James turned to look at the girl next to him and finally asked one of the questions that kept him awake last night. "How did you know about Lyndie and Diggory?"

Lily turned to look at the guy next to her. It was easy sitting here with him. They laughed about a lot of things. James was fun, she loved sitting with him. She decided on the truth. "I found them at the end of the year last year on a patrol with Remus. He was down the corridor. I never told him. I didn't want to but into something that wasn't my business anyway."

"Thank you by the way. I was getting tired of her anyway. We never really did anything more. I should've known."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Sometimes we're blinded to see what we want and not what's really there, James. I know I was with you. I had you down as something that you're not and I'm sorry for that."

James smiled. "It's alright, Lily…I just hope that you can trust me in time to explain why you thought what ever is was about me to be true."

Lily gulped and turned back to gaze at the fire. James notices the far away look she had gotten and moved her face back to look at him. She didn't flinch, that was new for her. His touch was too safe that her body allowed her to be able to let him touch her. She looked into his eyes and saw his silent question asking if she was alright. She closed her eyes and asked the one question that needed to be answered. "What was the guys name?"

She opened her eyes to see James looking at her very confused, she elaborated. "Remus told me what happened to your mother right before your parents got married. I hope you don't mind. He didn't tell me until last night. I just really need to know his name." she whispered, looking into his eyes. She saw anger, but no anger she should be afraid of. He truly hated what happened to his mother and that made her happy inside. If he hated what happened to his mother, he really had to be a good guy. A good guy can't do the things that Thomas did. They just couldn't.

"Why, Lil?" He whispered back, bringing her back to the present time, sitting with him. She started crying. "I just really need to know. I need to really know why I was so scared of you. I need it to make sense to me. Why you look like someone I think may not be a muggle after all."

James cupped her face and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe her tears. "His name was Thomas…"

Here you go. Hope you like the cliff hanger. What will happen to Lily know that she knows. What will happen to James when he finds out her biggest secret. Maybe we'll know soon. Thanks to all the people that like my story. I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had gone by and James till couldn't figure out why Lily wanted to know the name of the bastard that almost killed his mother. The red head had been avoiding the issue, so he quit asking her. Lily on the other hand was starting to change. She was becoming happy, well happier anyway. Her talks with James during patrols and on Saturdays truly helped her. She didn't talk about Thomas, she wasn't ready to tell the marauder about him yet. Lily knew james really wanted to understand why she needed to know; she was beginning to trust him which wasn't scaring her as much as she though it would/ Lily was excited as she woke up this Saturday morning. _"It's sunny, should be a warm day." _she thought as she grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. Today was Hogsmeade and everyone was going together. It was a tradition they had since they were third years and this year Lily would be sociable. The red head was surprised; however, that Lyndie hadn't tried doing anything to her. She guessed James probably had something to do with that. She thought about the bespectled marauder a lot. He was nothing like the man residing in her home. James as well as Remus were very protective of her.

"Lil, you ready?"

"Just on more moment, Jay. I'm almost finished." The girl stated, smiling as she thought about the guy that was starting to tear down walls and take her heart.

*******

James amiled as he tied his shoes, waiting on the head girl in the bathroom. Lily was becoming his whole existence…or that's what their mates were telling him anyways, he believed them. Everything about her he liked. She had flaws, what person didn't. However, they made him love her more than he already did.

"Hey you."

He looked up into a pair of green eyes that started sparkling a little more each time he saw them.

"Hey, ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah, let's eat."

The head boy nodded and smirked. He took her hand and lead her to the Great Hall for breakfast, all the while, trying to ignore the current flowing from her to him and back again. James held onto the girl's hand until they sat down due to the fact some of the Slytherins had been picking on her lately. Everyone else was already at the table, Sirius of course was eating.

"Morning. Judging by the fact Mel isn't here, I'm assuming Remus finally asked her." Lily stated as she poured her and James some pumpkin juice. Their friends were used to Lily and James' relationship (whatever that was) that they no longer questioned them on it.

"He asked to talk to her this morning, actually." Sirius stated, smirking.

"Good. They're practically dating anyway." Lily replied.

The group all looked at the green eyed girl, smiling…well everyone but James, who was avoiding the issue.

"What?" the head girl asked looking at her friends. "Jay?"

The Marauder looked back at the girl next to him. "Don't worry about it, Lil."

"It's going to bug me though. I hate being out of the loop." she stated, giving James the same doe-eyed look she gives Sirius when she really wants to know something.

"Lily, please. Let's just go. I'll tell you later." he pleaded, trying to ignore the urge to tell her everything.

"Oh, alright. I will get it out of you though. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

The group than walked out of the school and to Hogsmeade. As they discussed earlier, they were to split up after lunch. Lily needed Hannah and Melissa's help. She wanted to get James something for helping her. As they were walking out of the Quidditch store where the head girl bought her stag a pair of dragon hide gloves with stages etched on them, _"POP's"_ sounded all over as Death Eaters surrounded the town. The girls hid their things and went to help with the fight. Lily ran toward the entrance of the school where she saw James fighting two of the Death Eaters. As she got ready to help him, someone grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream. The head boy turned as he stunned one of the Death Eaters, causing it to ricochet and hit the other as well and saw Lily being let to a man that he knew to be Lord Voldemort himself. The Marauder saw only Lily as he raced to help her. He dodged spells and curses all over on his way to the red head.

"LET HER GO." he yelled as he stood in front of the Death Eater and his master.

"Nope." the Death Eater sneered at the boy.

James raised his wand. "Let her go, now."

The Death Eater sneered and whispered. "You little whore. I knew you were fucking someone while you were here."

James watched as Lily's eyes widened in surprise. "Thomas." she replied, tears falling from her eyes.

"You little slut. I've told you not to call me that. _CRUCIO."_

_Lily screamed as she flared about on the ground. James started to run at the man when the hood fell from his head. The man turned and looked at James. "You must be just like me for her to want you. She likes it rough."_

"_Thomas…" James sneered, raising his wand and pointing at the bastard who hurt his mother and the girl that held onto his heart._

"_Mr. Potter, I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

_The teen looked to the man next to Thomas, who now had Lily._

"_Lower your wand." the snake commanded._

"_Don't. James don't do it." Lily yelled, tears flowing freely. Voldemort threw the girl down and crucioed her again. James raised his want and fired a spell, trying to help the head girl. The snake blocked it and cursed the girl again. James saw Lily start to give out and lunged forward, hitting an invisible wall._

"_Not now, James."_

_The student turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing beside him._

"_Tome…"_

_Voldemort stopped his assault and turned. "Stay out of this, Old Man."_

_Dumbledore walked forward. "Leave her alone, Tom."_

"_She's mine. Thomas set it up and gave her to me. I need a queen." the snake sneered._

"_No, Tom. She is not yours. Not as long as I am breathing. I'm sure Mr. Potter is thinking the same. You should go."_

_Riddle raised his wand toward the old man. Dumbledore stood silently. Before the spell was fired, Aurors showed up and the snake and his followers vanished, leaving an unconscious girl behind._


	6. Chapter 6

Lily woke up to a room of white. Turning her head and moving a little, she saw James asleep in the chair next to her. She smiled as she watched him sleep. Thinking back to earlier and what had happened mad the tears flow. As she silently cried, she continued watching the marauder hoping Remus was right and James cared for her, loved her. While Thomas was holding her, she saw how scared and determined the Head Boy's eyes were. She saw how he was trying to save her. She knew se haw Thomas and that was what stopped him. She didn't know how or what to tell him. If he asked her out right, Lily knew she wouldn't couldn't lie to him. He meant too damn much together. She realized she had fallen for him when she saw him fight the Death Eaters, that was why she tried getting to him. If he got hurt, Lily thought she'd go crazy. She couldn't and wouldn't see him like that, ever. The red head closed her eyes to ease the pain in her head. A moment later, she felt someone grab her hand.

"Come on, Lil. You need to wake up for me. I don't know what I'm going to do without you here. I can't think about it. You mean too fucking much too me. If you leave me, my heart will follow you. I think it's always belonged to you. I love you."

Lily heard every broken work and felt ever emotion through his voice. Squeezing the stag's hand, the red head opened her eyes to see hazel ones staring back at her. "I love you too." she whispered. The smile on his face made her smile just as big. The boy leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had worse. How long was I out?" she replied.

"Two days and what do you mean you've had worse?" he answered, trying to stay calm.

Lily sighed, "I'll tell you when I get out, I promise."

"Oh, Miss Evans…you're awake."

"Yes, Ma'am." Lily replied looking toward the nurse. The nurse was new this year. Her name was Madame Pomfrey and she was really nice. She asked James to wait outside for a moment while she checked Lily over. After she was finished with the look over, she asked the head boy back into the room. "Mr. Potter, the Head Girl is free to go. However; she'll need rest. I'm going to ask Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to let the both of you out of class tomorrow. She doesn't need to be alone."

James nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I'll take good care of her."

The Head students smiled as they linked hands. The Head boy used most of his weight to carry the head girl, helping her walk back to their living quarters. On the way, James used a two-way mirror he'd gotten from Sirius for his birthday so that they would have food waiting on them. They walked in to find their mates waiting with loads of food for Lily. James walked her over to the sofa and sat her down, taking the seat next to her for himself.

"Thanks for the food." Lily replied, taking the plate Remus made for her.

"How are you feeling?" Melissa asked, taking Remus' hand as he sat next to her.

"Had worse, but the pain still feels like shit." she answered as she squeezed James' hand. They sat and talked for the afternoon, everyone filling the red head in on the events of the past two days. Lily was grateful that the Headmaster thought so highly of the that he protected her and James. She would have to remember to thank him.

"Hannah, Melissa…"

"Yeah." the stated together, looking at their friend.

"Is their any way you guys wouldn't mind helping me bathe. My body is really stiff and hurts like hell."

"Of course. Don't be embarrassed about it either." Melissa answered.

"Seriously, Lily. We'd be happy to help you." Hannah added.

Lily blushed. "Thanks."

The Marauders watched as Lily's friends helped their friend to her room.

"How are you, Prongs?" Sirius asked as soon as the girls shut the door.

James sighed. "Better now that she's awake, Padfoot."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Thomas knew her. How's that possible, Moony?" James asked, looking at his wolfish friend. Remus saw the worry and concern his friend felt on his face and replied, "I think I may know. It's not my place to tell you though, mate."

James took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, Moony, I know. I'm going to talk to her later."

********

The girls helped Lily out of her clothes and into the porcelain tub. The water was warm and the Head Girl slid all the way in, submerging her head and bringing it out.

"We've got you bags. We thought you'd want to give James his gift when you woke up." Hannah told the girl as she came out of the water.

"Yes, but I think I'll save them for Christmas. Thank you." Lily smiled, taking a rag and soap from Melissa.

"That guy…he's your step-father, isn't he?" Melissa asked.

Tears threatened to fall as she nodded her head yes. The two girls reached over and hugged their friend.

"Does Jay know, yet?" Lily whispered.

"He knows that you know him, but not how." Hannah whispered back.

"He's gonna hate me. I don't know how to tell him." the girl stated looking at her friends.

Melissa smiled and moved a piece of wet hair from her friend's face. "James loves you, Lily. Explain to him what happened. What Thomas did. There is absolutely no way he can blame you for that. It wasn't your fault."

"Thank you." the Head Girl smiled as Hannah washed her hair and cleaned her body. After they rinsed their friend off, Hannah and Melissa helped Lily back into her room and into some clothes.

"Do you want us to lead the guys away?" the blonde asked before helping Lily back to the common room. She nodded. When they got to the common area, Lily sat back down next to the stag. James immediately put his arm around her and held her to him.

"Come on guys. Let's give Lily some rest." Hannah state, pulling her boyfriend's hand.

"Okay. Bye, Lily…we'll come by later." Sirius stated.

Remus walked over and kissed her forehead. "It'll be fine."

She smiled and nodded, silently thanking her friend. Peter waived and followed the couple out of the room. Lily leaned her had against the marauder's shoulder.

"You feel better?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

Lily took a deep breath. "My mother remarried when I was ten. After a while my step-father started making me touch him. The day my letter arrived, I lost my virginity. Christmas was worse. He would hit me and throw me around before raping me. On my first summer home, he made me give him head. He would punch me until I got it right, took the whole bloody summer. Each holiday was worse. I got pregnant during Christmas fifth year, and that's how I knew about Lyndie. Mel and Hannah helped me hide it. Remus figured it out because of his heightened senses. The day my step-father found out, he threw me down the stairs. The baby died. I almost died myself. He became more violent after that. Called me a whore and that the boy I was sleeping with would get hurt for getting me pregnant. Every time I would tell him it was his baby, she sliced me on my leg with a butcher knife…always in the same spot…" She could finish the story. Feeling ashamed, she turned her head away from the boy holding her. Lily didn't even realize she was crying until she felt James move her face to look at him. James cupped Lily's face, wiping tear with the pads of his thumbs. "he wont touch you again, Lil. As long as I'm able, he'll have to get through me to get to you." James than pulled her close and held her as she cried herself to sleep pulling the head boy into slumber with her.

I forgot to put this at the beginning of the story. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I'm not that cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily woke up, surprisingly in he rown bed. She set up and stretched. Last night was one of the best nights of sleep she has in a long time. She threw back her duvet and climbed out of bed, gathering her things for a shower. She stiffly walked to the bathroom, trying to decide how this would work. She couldn't ask James. She didn't want him to see all the scars Thomas left. She struggled out of her clothes and slowly walked into the tub, using the wall for support. Closing the curtain, the red head turned on the water she leaned into the wall, letting the hot water loosen her muscles.

*****

James woke up to the sound of water. After putting Lily back in her bed, the Head Boy thought about Thomas. He'd heard about what he did to his mother. The Marauder really hated him now. He sat up and threw his legs off of the bed. Lily was too beautiful to go through everything she went through. Last night, James decided he was going to spend his whole life making the Head Girl happy. He wasn't going to ask her anything else about the man. If she brought it up, they'd talk about it. Hearing the water shut off, the dark haired cutie gathered his things for his own shower. After his shower, James got dressed and walked into the Common Room. Lily was already there waiting for him.

"Morning…" he stated, sitting next to her.

"Morning…" the red head took his hand, rubbing her fingers across the palm.

"What's wrong, Lil?" he whispered, turning his head to look at her. Lily looked down, not wanting to look at the man who held her hear. Using his free hand, James lifted her chin to look at her face. He palmed her cheek and silently wiped the tears falling.

"Tell me." he whispered, not breaking eye contact.

"It's alright if you don't want me. I understand. You don't have to pretend." she replied, trying not to run and cry.

"Why wouldn't I want you?" he asked.

"Because I'm damaged." she whispered, trying to break free. The Head Boy cupped her face with both hands, making her look him in the eye.

"You're not damaged, you're beautiful. I love you, Lily. I meant every word I have ever told you."

Lily stared into the hazels eyes in front of her, finding nothing but love looking back at him. "Why?"

James furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why what?"

"I just don't understand why you love me?"

"You're smart and beautiful, Lil. Your eyes, your smile. What's not to love? You chose me even though I look like that bastard. You became you. You're happy. Your spirit shines and makes me extremely lucky to know you."

Lily gave him a watery smile, "Thank you."

She leaned forward, giving the boy in front of her a hug. They stayed like that for a few moments when Lily's stomach growled and she laughed. "We should eat."

"Yeah, let's go." James agreed, taking Lily's hand and leading the way to the Great hall for breakfast. After breakfast, the Head's spent the morning talking in their Common Area. James was teaching Lily how to play Exploding Snap while telling her stories about the pranks he and the guys pulled on his parents. Lily had never laughed so much in her life. Starting to be happy was Lily's goal for the year and James Potter was making it happen. The Red Head couldn't believe hi was the key to getting everything. She loved him, everything about him. She couldn't explain it and frankly didn't care to. She wanted him, all of him. She didn't understand why, but also knew it was too soon to act. James was being very nice about everything. Lil couldn't believe he was still around. After the eighth round of Exploding Snap, it was time for lunch. James held Lily's hand as they walked, taking short cuts to avoid the students. When they got there, the group was already there.

"Hey, Lilly. I've got your work for you." Melissa stated, handing the red head a stack of parchment.

"Thanks, Mel. How's class?"

"Boring without Prongs." Sirius stated.

"Sorry, Padfoot, but Lily needs me today." James replied, smirking at his friend.

"Yeah, I know. It's still boring picking on Snivellus alone, though."

Everyone laughed as they filled their plates to eat. After lunch, James convinced Lily to ride a broom with him. She got on with James behind her, gripping the handle tightly. James chuckled, putting his hands over hers. "I wont let you fall, beautiful. Trust me." he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver and relax against him. James took off slowly, staying closer to the ground than he usually did, so he wouldn't scare her. As they were flying, Lily opened her eyes to view the world around them. It was breathtaking. James took her above the trees as per her request. They flew all afternoon. James slew up to the roof of the Astronomy tower to take a break. Sitting the broom down, the Head boy took a seat next to the Head Girl. He brought her up here so they could watch the sun set. Lily leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's beautiful, Jay. Thank." Lily whispered, looking up into the Hazel eyes that were looking down at her.

"Your welcome." he smiled.

Lily held her breath as she leaned into the boy next to her. James met her half way as the shared their first kiss as the sun went down.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily woke up to the sun In her face. She froze as she felt something movie beneath her.

"Breathe, Lils." the thing beneath her croaked. Lily smiled and turned her head to look up and into the eyes that were smiling down at her. "Morning, James."

"Morning."

The red head snuggled back into his chest as James wrapped his arms around her. They watched the sun as it finished rising, neither wanting to move. After a few moments, James whispered, "Lil, we should move. We have class."

She sighed, "I know, but I don't want too."

James smirked and ran his fingers through Lily's hair. "I'm sorry."

Lily turned to look at the man. "For what?"

"Falling asleep up here. Not getting you back."

Lily sat up, pulling James up as well. "It was beautiful, all of it. I admit I was a little scared waking up, but only until you said something. We're only human, Jay."

James brushed a stray hair from her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Still sorry, though."

"Don't be. It's not necessary."

"Alright, Come on. It's almost breakfast."

Taking her hand, James helped the girl up. They mounted his broom and flew back into Lily's window. As soon as James left her, Lily grabbed her things and went to take a shower. While in the shower, she thought about the events of the ay before. She smiled as she thought of the man in the next room. She enjoyed his company. The kiss they shared was sweet and innocent. He didn't rush to go further or to stop. The way she felt, she couldn't describe it. What she felt for him was love, she knew that. She just didn't know love could feel like this.

************

James changed into his uniform while thinking about yesterday. He loved how much she trusted hi, giving the circumstances. He didn't mean to kiss her yesterday. Sure, he wanted to, but didn't actually plan to. The kiss was incredible. He was too much of a chicken shit to ask her about it. He didn't want her to thing he was trying to push her. As he bent down to get his shoes, he heard his door open.

"Hey."

Looking up and smiling he replied, "Hey, loo's free." Lily stated, folding her arms under her chest, tightening her robe. James took a few seconds to calm down before nodding. He grabbed his toothbrush and went to brush his teeth as the Head Girl turned to go into her room to change. A few minutes later, a dressed Lily entered the bathroom to brush her teeth and put her hair up. James waited as she went to get her bag and took her hand, leading her to the Great Hall.

"Hey guys." Lily stated, sitting next to Melissa. "Where's Remus?"

"Fuck…" James muttered as he looked at Sirius, who was sporting a black eye and a cut down his cheek.

"Was it bad?"

"Where were you?" Sirius asked, clearly hurt.

"Sorry, Padfoot. I fell asleep."

"FELL ALSEEP. BLOODY HELL, PRONGS."

"SORRY MATE. I DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN TOO."

The two men stared at each other seething as the girls watched. Lily was stunned, she'd never heard then raise their voices to each other. She sat thinking about what James could've forgot. Thinking over yesterday, it took her about two minutes to figure it out. Last night was a full moon.

"I'm sorry."

The men looked at her confused as to why the girl would be sorry. Seeing the confusion in their faces, she added. "If he wasn't with me, we wouldn't have fallen asleep. I feel so bad. Remus must hate me now, doesn't he?"

"Lily, no. It's not your fault. I' m a dumb fuck and Remus will never hate you." James stated, kissing her temple.

"I'm sorry, Lily. It's just he's-we'd- never missed before. If I scared you, I'm sorry." Sirius stated, looking at the red head.

"It's alright. I'm not scared, just feeling guilty." she stated, looking down.

James lifted her chin, making her look at him. "Don't be." He wiped a tear as it slid down her cheek. "Let's go to class."

She nodded as James took her hand and helped her up. "We'll talk later, Padfoot."

Sirius nodded and watch as Lily and James headed to class. They walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat down. They were early; however, James knew Lily needed a few moments to herself. They sat in comfortable silence. Lily was trying to figure out how to make it up to Remus when everyone else started filing in. It quieted down as soon as the Professor walked in. "Good Morning, Class. We will be splitting into groups to learn the Patronus Charm this morning. Please listen for you partner as I'm only saying them once Malfoy and Lestrange, Snape and Pettigrew, Abbot and Dumbledore, Carter and Dolohov, Black, N and Potter, Black, S and Evans. Move please."

James and Melissa moved to the center to meet their partners. Neither house trusting the other.

"I really am sorry, Sirius." Lilly whispered as the marauder took James' spot and stood next to her.

"Relax and don't worry about it. You wanna go first?"

Lily shook her head. "I would like to see you do it first since I wasn't here yesterday."

Sirius nodded and explained the pronunciation and movement. After which he demonstrated, watching a black lab spring from his wand. Lily watched as the dog ran around them. "You try." Sirius stated. The girl watched as a doe emerged from her wand and walked gracefully over to a stag in the middle of the room.

"Who belongs to the Stag and Doe?" the Professor asked as everyone turned to look at the animals. Lily and James walked over to them, petting their noses.

"What does it mean, Professor?" Melissa asked. The students looked at their professor, waiting for him to answer.

Looking at the Head Students, he answered. "You two have a special bond. Alone you are strong. However, together very few will be able to stop you. The feelings and relationship you share is the reason. Make choices carefully and trust each other wholeheartedly for neither can lie to the other. You're destiny depends on the love you hold for each other."

As the professor finished, all eyes turned to the center of the room, looking at the two students. Lily and James looked at each other. Lily turned pale. James watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed. Thanking Merlin and Quiddich for his reflexes, the marauder was able to catch the girl before she hit the floor and carried her to the nurse.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily woke to a dark room. She reached over and turned the lamp on beside her bed. Looking at the clock, she noticed it was 10:30 am. Wondering why is was so dark, the red head went to the closed window and pulled back the curtain. _Great, its raining. _Walking back to the bed, Lily picked up her guitar. It as a Canary Yellow Fender Strat that had black in the middle instead of white. Melissa and Hannah had gotten it for her for her birthday last year. Not plugging it in, Lily decided to write. Grabbing her sheet music and pencil, she sat cross-legged in the floor. Knowing James was asleep in the chair, Lily tried to be quiet. She muttered _Lumos_ and laid her wand beside her. Letting the words flow, she wrote. She finished writing thirty minutes later. It always took her about a week to figure all the words out. She would think on it and arrange it in her head before writing it out.

Hey, Lil. What are you doing?

Lily looked up and smiled at the boy now awake in her chair. I didnt want to wake you, so I thought Id do some writing.

I didnt know you wrote. James stated, smiling back at her.

Yeah. Words come easy, music not so much.

I agree, words are definitely easier. he replied.

Lilys mouth dropped. You write?

Yeah. I play piano. Mum got a baby grand when I was two and Ive been playing ever since. He answered, eyes twinkling.

I wish I could hear you. I bet you play beautifully.

James blushed. Thanks.

Lily laughed. Did I just get James Potter to blush?

James flipped her off causing her to laugh harder.

What is so bloody hilarious?

The Heads turned to see Melissa and Hannah in the doorway.

I made James Potter blush. Lily stated with a proud smile.

The girls laughed, sitting on Lilys bed. Howre you? Hannah asked.

Im ok. I was a little shocked that a Patronus could mean so much for one person. My luck, I guess. Lily explained, picking up the sheet music.

Still working on the song? Melissa asked. Lily nodded. All the words are there, just not the music.

Lily stood up, taking her guitar back to its space. Shouldnt we get to class?

The other three agreed and followed the Head Girl to Transfiguration. The four students walked in late and went to their seats, avoiding their Professor.

Miss Dumbledore, why are you four late?

Hannah sat down next to Sirius before answering. We were checking on Lily. She fainted during Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Professor McGonagall looked at the other three who nodded in agreement to Hannahs explanation. Turning back to the class, McGonagall stated. We will be starting you NEWT projects today. It will be on Animagus and the process in becoming one. You will be in pairs. The research should be thorough and consisted of at least six twelve inch rolls of parchment. Bonus points if you actually manage to turn. James, could you please pass out theses packets. One to each pair, names on the front.

Sure, Professor. James stated, walking toward the front of the room. As he was passing the packet out, he noticed their Professor was nice enough to put him and Lily together. He put their packet at the bottom and kept going. The class started moving after James sat back down next to Lily. Lily watched as a certain Ravenclaw waddled and sat next to Sirius.

Aww, man. Sirius groaned, figuring out why she was there.

Hey, Black. Im not happy about this either. she snapped, folding her arms under her chest.

How are you, Lyndie? Lily asked.

Why do you care? Lyndie snapped.

Because, pregnancy is rough and Im trying to be nice. Lily answered, trying to stay calm.

Im fine. Amos and I are great. Were getting married during the Holidays. she stated.

Good. I hope you two are happy. Im sorry for what I did by the way. Lily replied.

Lyndie turned and stared wide eyed at the Head Girl. Really?

You may be a bitch to a lot of people, Lyndie. Im not. Lily stated, ending the conversation and looking over the work for the project.

Alright, listen up students. This is not due until March 1st. Those of you with a partner from a different house need to figure out a time to use the Library and sign up to reserve the books that are needed. Madame Pince already has them sit aside for you, so You wont have to go looking for them. Wish you the best of luck in you research. You are dismissed to so that you may start on it. Have a good day.

The students pick up their belongings and head for the door. James and Lily head beck to their quarters to discuss the project.

How many of these do you already have or at least have notes on? Lily asked as she sat on the couch and looked at the list of books needed for the project.

James leaned over the back of the couch and read over Lilys shoulder. Some of them. Well check with the guys though. Remus kept up with the notes, so hell know more than I would.

They stayed quiet for a moment as James walked around to set next to Lily. Lily took his hand and traced the lines in the palm. What are you thinking?

How long is Remus in the hospital wing today? she asked, looking up at him.

A couple more hours, I think. He sleeps most of the day. James replied, looking at the watch his parents bought him for his seventeenth birthday.

Can we go see him?

James smiled, Yeah. I need to gravel anyway.

Lily smiled and got up, still holding onto his hand. James got up and together they went to see their friend and apologize for the night before.

****

Sorry it took a few days. My computer was acting up. Please leave reviews, it help with the next chapters if I know how you all like it or not. Please feel free to make suggestions and give ideas. I may just use them or something like them. Thanks for like my story.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks went by before anyone could say Quiddich. James and Lily hadnt kissed since that day on the Astronomy Tower. Today was the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas and a certain Marauder had no ides what to get a certain red head.

"Remus, you've got to help me." James stated, walking next to his wolfish friend.

"I actually have an idea; however, it could be difficult." the wolf stated as they stopped to look in the window of a jewelry store. James could believed how hard it was to shop for the girl. The werent even officially dating yet. He looked at a heart shaped locket while answering Remus. "What do you think of the locket? What are you suggesting?"

Remus looked at the locket. "It's pretty and Lily would love it. I think she'd like hearing you play too."

James head snapped from the window to his friend. He never considered playing for her. He had tried to get her to come to his home for the holiday, but she gave some excuse about having to go home. He did get her to take his address in case she needed to escape for any reason, mainly Thomas.

"She didn't want to come home with me, Moony."

"I know, Prongs. He'd come after her. She doesn't have a choice. That's what she thinks anyway."

"Yeah." James sighed as they walked into the store so they could buy the locket for the Head Girl.

*********

The girls were walking down the street. Lily was thankful James hadnt found those gloves she got him. She has spent all morning with Hannah and Melissa helping them shop. Lily had already finished her shopping thanks to James sneaking them over.

"What about this one?" Melissa asked, looking at some books. Lily looked at the section her friend was looking in. Muggle Mystery...Remus' new fascination. No one really understood it, but loved him anyway. Hannah walked into the book store from the Quiddich Store. She decided to get a Sirius a new broom servicing kid since she couldnt exactly give her first gift in front of their families. After Melissa bought the book, the girls walked over to the Three Broomsticks to eat. They walked in and noticed the Marauders sitting I the corner. Hannah started over that way when Sirius noticed them and waved them over, the other two following.

"What'd you get me?" Sirius asked, trying to peak into the bag as his girlfriend sat next to him. Hannah slapped his hand. "If you don't quit, you get no sex all holiday."

"Damn woman." the dog muttered, sulking in his seat.

Everyone laughed at their friend as he sulked and pouted like a five year old. Rosemerta came over to take their orders before the conversation started again. Lily sat next to James and immediately took his hand while hiding them under the table. The Head Girl had been doing this for a few weeks. It was her way of showing James she was almost ready to be a normal couple. They had talked about it a week ago because James had finally asked her about it. He assured her that he was alright with how slow she wanted to go. He didnt and couldnt blame her for Thomas. James had taken to sleeping in her chair most nights because she felt safe and didnt have nightmares when he was in the same room. After lunch, the group broke off into couples since the train was leaving in the morning. James and Lily actually headed back to the school after about an hour because she wanted to talk to him.

"You alright, Lil?" James asked as she sat next to him on the couch, holding a bag.

"Yeah. Just wanted to give you your gift before I got home tomorrow. I didn't know if you'd actually get it." She whispered and gave the bag to the boy next to her. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

James took the bag and looked inside. He pulled out the pair of gloves. They were black and made of the finest dragon hide you could buy. He put them on, getting a feel of them. When he held out his hands, he saw the stags on each of the wrists. He ran a finger over one of them, noticing that the stag had something in its mouth. When he brought his hand to his eyes, he saw that the animal was holding an open lily. Turning his face, James looked at the girl next to him. "Thanks, Lil, These are really something. I've been meeting to get some new ones. I really like the stag. What made you think of these?"

Lily looked down at her lap and started playing with the hem of her shirt. "I don't know. After I got to know you a little and realized that you weren't _him_, I wanted to get you something nice. To show you how much I cared about you. How much it meant to me that you were in my life. I realized I was in love with you the day I bought those."

James took his gloved hand and put it under her chin. Lifting her face so he could look into her eyes, he stated. "You got these the day of the attack didnt you?"

Lily nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. James cupped her face and wiped the tear. Leaning in, he lightly brushed his lips against her, giving her the most tender kiss his will would let him. Breaking away, he smiled. "I love them. I love you. I wish you'd come home with me, Lily."

She opened her eyes. "I can't Jay. I can't risk it. Risk you. If you got hurt, I don't think I'd live through it." She leaned in this time, anticipating the kiss. She deepened the kiss, showing him what she felt and hoping it was enough. James kissed back just as eager. They met each other skill for skill and when James slipped his tongue to touch her bottom lip, Lily willingly let him through. Her arms slid up and wrapped around his neck as his slid down and around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. When air was needed, James kissed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "I hate him, Lil." he stated, panting. "Me, too." When they caught their breath they took in their surroundings. Lily was straddling the Head boy while his hands were gripping her waist. Lily blushed and slid off of James, earning a hiss from the stag in the process. "Sorry."

"Don't be." James stated, turning his face and smiling at her. "I've got your gift too." He added, pulling the small box out of his pocket. Lily took it and slowly opened it. She had never really gotten anything of value for Christmas since Thomas entered her life. No matter what the boy on the couch had gotten her, she would cherish it always. Opening it fully, Lily looked at the silver heart shaped locket. Smiling she looked up at James and kissed him. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"I'm glad you like it."

Lily handed it to him. "Will you put it on me?"

James smiled, "Of course."

Lily lifted her hair out of the way as James slid the locked around her neck and clasped it into place.

"I'll never take it off." She gave him another kiss. "We should sleep, long day tomorrow."

James took a deep breath and exhaled, "Yeah. You wanted me on the chair tonight?"

"No..." When she saw his face she smiled. "I want you holding me. I wont get to see you for a long time. I need you beside me tonight."

Taking her hand and leading her to her room, James whispered. "Always, Lil. I'll be for always." Kissing once more, the Head Students changed in their separate rooms before climbing into Lilys bed and holding each other talking until sleep overcame them.

****

Sorry it took so long. I was trying to figure out the chapter. Hopefully the next one wont take as long. Thanks for the reviews, they are appreciated. I dont own anything you recognize.


	11. Chapter 11

James had been home a week and hadn't heard anything from Lily. Tomorrow was Christmas and he was hoping that the red head would just show up. He was getting this weird feeling that she really needed him. Sirius kept telling him that he was being paranoid about the whole thing causing James to hex him. Remus, of course, calmed both men down and than explained to Sirius that James has a good reason to worry about the Head Girl; however, it wasnt their place to tell the marauder. Sirius got pissed and left to see Hannah. James had been pacing his room the whole night before with worry about the girl in his head. Finally at six o'clock in the morning, he decided to go talk to his mum. She was awake, that he knew. She always woke up at this time to start making breakfast ever since James had met Sirius and Remus. Walking into the kitchen, James saw his mother trying to get to the flour that had somehow ended up on the highest cabinet.

"You could just use magic to get it down, you know." He stated, coming up behind his mother and getting the bag for her.

Oh, you. You're just as bad as your father. You don't have to use magic all the time, dear." She stated, turning to add flour to the bowl of batter for the bread she was making for their dinner later that evening. "Whats on you mind, James? Youre not usually up at this hour." She turned to look at the man that would always be her baby, no matter how old he had gotten. James sat on a stool at the counter.

"I wanna know about Thomas, mum." the stag whispered, just loud enough for her to hear him. Noticing the silence, the boy looked up at his mother, who had gone paler than the flour in her hair. The two Potters stared at each other for a moment, trying to figure out why and how to approach the situation. Mrs. Potter finally sighed and walked over to her son, taking the bread dough with her to knead as she talked to him.

"What do you want to know, James?" She asked, looking at the dough and not her son, not daring to see what was in his eyes.

"I think my friend, Lily knows him. I'm not sure he's the same one, but he was there the day she was attacked at school by Voldemort, so yeah." James stated, looking at his hands.

Mrs. Potter looked at her son. Before she answered, she studied him. He was in love with this girl, she knew that now. Her husband had told her what Dumbledore and James did for that girl the day of the attack. Mr. Potter told her that Albus told him Thomas was there and had attacked that girl. She just didnt realize the extent of James involvement with the girl.

"Is she your girlfriend, James?"

James snapped his head up to meet the same hazel eyes he inherited. "No. She's been through a lot and isn't ready for anything like that. We do talk a lot and I know some things about her life outside of school. I love her, mum. I just don't know how to take care of her. I tried to get her to come here for holiday, but she can't."

"Why?" Mrs. Potter asked, looking truly concerned for the girl and her sons situation.

"She made up an excuse, but Mo-Remus thinks that she has to go so she's less likely to get hurt." James stated, trying to keep his emotions at bay.

"She is getting hurt at home, James?"

The head boy simply nodded, not really wanting to answer his mother. The older woman looked down at her bread and flipped it over to knead the other side.

"Did she tell you that it had to do with Th-that man?"

James looked back up to his mothers face and answered. "Remus told her about that time, a little. She was scared of me for looking like her step-father. When Remus told her that I wouldn't hurt her, he used _him _as the reason. She needed to know that you and dad raised me better. She asked me what his name was and when I told her, she avoided me for three days. After about two weeks of that, it was Hogsmeade and the attack. He took her and said something about her being a slut and sleeping with me, which hasn't happened mind you , and than he curcioed her."

************************

She had to get out. Thomas was still punishing her for James and that day. He wouldn't believe that nothing was going on between them. He found her necklace the first night back and ripped it off her neck making it cut her neck and bruise. She found it last night and hid it in her trunk so that she could fix it when she got back to school. Her mother was worse than usual and Lily finally expected that Thomas was the reason why. After that day when she found out who he really was, it started making sense. The asshole was probably drugged her mother with some kind of potion or was using an unforgivable. She had to figure out how to get outside without him know and apparating to James. She knew it was illegal, but with James' dad being one of the top Aurors and his cousin being the reason she was escaping, she was hoping to get off on a warning. She had been beaten and raped the whole time shed been home. She only ate when Thomas was gone or passed out. Granted neither were long and far between. She silently walked down the hallway to the back door. She knew he was gone, but could be back at any given moment. As she got to the Living Room, she noticed her mother on the couch and the TV on. That was odd, her mother hadnt watched the tele since her father died. She walked over to her mother and noticed that her eyes were open and she looked... "_No..."_ She checked her mothers pulse and screamed, her mother was dead.

"Where do you think youre going?"

Lily turned to see the bastard sitting in the chair by the fireplace looking at her.

"I was thirsty. I was going to get some water." Lily lied, quickly.

"Didn't I tell you that water and food are privileges in this home and you have to earn them. You haven't earned water, yet." he stated, walking over to her and playing with a strand of her hair.

"Please, Th-master, let me just have a little." she whispered, looking at the floor.

Thomas back-handed her. "NO! You still haven't learned your lesson, whore. Tell me where that boy lives and you can have some water and anything in kitchen you want."

Lily shook her head, crying. "I already told you that I don't know, sir. I would tell you if I did, honest. He doesn't even mean anything to me. You're the only one for me."

"I don't believe you." he threw her across the room and she slid down the wall. Lily sat still, acting like she was knocked out. Concentrating very hard on James and his address and their lessons in apparition class, Lily apparated. She opened her eyes and saw a light at the end of the hallway. She got up and using the wall for support, she slowly walked toward the light, hoping with everything in her that her stag was in there. Lily fell right before she could turn and be in the light of the next room.

"What was that?" she heard a deep voice ask. Smiling and with everything she had left she hollered, "JAY, PLEASE." right before she blacked out. James and his mother ran from the kitchen to see a petite red head in the hallway. James ran and fell next to her, making sure she was still alive. Feeling a pulse, he lifted her and took her into the Living Room.

****

Hey, hope you liked this chapter. Get the full story of Lilys week home in the next chapter as I am still trying to write it. Hope you all review and I am open to suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily woke up the next morning, stiff. Every bone in her body hurt, not one muscle could move. She knew apparating was going to piss _him_ off. It took the last of her strength just to get out of that house. Trying to move her arms so she could sit up, she looked down and notice James asleep with his head on the bed and holding her hand in his. The Red head smiled at the thought of him being with her. Sensing her small movement, James head snapped up causing Lily to smile.

"What?" he asked, voice dripping of sleep.

"Your glasses are crooked." She replied, reaching up to adjust them. As she was adjusting them, James hand grabbed hers and brought it around to kiss the palm. They stayed like that for a few moments when Sirius and Remus opened the door with a tray of food for Lily. Seeing her struggle, James put his arms around her and helped her sit up, putting the pillows behind her for cushioning.

"How are you?" Remus asked as he sat the tray on the girls lap. The boys joined the couple on the bed, sitting so they would hurt Lily.

"Better now that I've had some sleep." she stated, eating everything she could at one time.

Lily, slow down before you get sick. Sirius joked, causing the boys to chuckle.

Lily blushed. "Sorry. Not giving what's wanted results in no food." she whispered before taking a drink of pupmkin juice.

"What does that mean?" James asked, angrily.

Lily patted his knee, calming him instantly. "He wanted information that I wouldn't give him, so I was punished." she whispered, trying to hide the information from Sirius.

"What do you mean, Lily? What happened?" Sirius asked, clearly hearing her due to the senses inherited form Padfoot. Lily looked at him wide-eyed. She should've known that hed hear what she said anyway. The group sat silently as Lily finished her breakfast. After she sat her cup on the tray and moved it off of her lap to sit next to her on the nightstand. She looked into the face of each boy there individually before resting her eyes on the one that mattered the most to her. Taking his hand, Lily layed against James arm. She knew what they wanted to know; she just didnt know how to explain it. James put his arm around the girl leaning on him, letting her know he was there for her and waiting patiently for her to tell her story. Sirius studied the couple in front of him. He knew his friend enough to know that James was really in love with this bird. He did know they weren't dating. Every time he asked though, someone around them would change the subject, avoiding the issue. He knew there was something about Lily that was keeping them from being together, he just wished she trusted him enough to tell him so he could help. When him and Remus woke up that morning and Mrs. Potter told them about Lily getting her and collapsing in the hallway right before James could get to her. He saw the look on his friend's face. Whatever got to her was bad and he really wanted to know what it was. She had come a long way since the train ride and was starting to smile and laugh more. She had a sparkle in her eyes and now they weren't as bright. They were a little, but Sirius knew that was only because James was holding her.

James looked up and noticed his friend staring at them. "Whats up, Padfoot?" he whispered as Lily closed her eyes and he didn't know if she was drifting off again.

"What happened to her, Prongs?" the dog whispered back. Lily opened her eyes and looked at the shaggy haired boy at the foot of her bed. Glancing at Remus who nodded and smiled, Lily decided that she would tell Sirius some of her story, not in full detail like she told James, but enough. Looking back at her friend, Lily spoke. "My step-father has been abusing me every way possible since I was ten. He looks like Jay, but Jay's nothing like him. I lost my virginity to him when the day I got my first letter to Hogwarts. He got worse after that. I got pregnant and he almost killed me, saying it wasn't his and demanding to know who I was sleeping with at school. James has seen him. He was there the day of the attack. His name is Thomas Sharp, although, I think his last name could be Potter because of the fact that he looks like Jay and is a wizard. It makes sense." she said, taking a deep breath and letting it out. The group waited patiently for the story to process all the way for Sirius to understand what Lily was actually saying. Looking at the girl, Sirius asked, "How many times has he actually raped you?"

"Too many to remember. I've also profected the art of giving head, but was beaten until I got it right, mind you." she replied, looking straight into his eyes.

"He made you do things to him?"

Lily simply nodded, cuddling inward into James arms.

"Calm down, Padfoot. Youre scaring her." James stated, looking at his friend. Sirius took a few deep breaths before speaking. "I'm sorry, Lily. It just really pissed me off is all. What happened when we left you at the station?"

Lily looked back at each individual. They all had worry and concern etched on their face. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Well, mum and I went to get him dinner. It had to be done before he got home from work. I had to cook it; he says I'm better at it than mum. I got it done just in time and mum set the table for me. I didn't get to eat it though. As soon as he sat down and I served him, he saw something flicker in the light. As I turned to leave, he grabbed my hand. He asked me about James. When I told him that I wasn't dating him, he backhanded me. He than pulled me up by my hair and drug me to the bathroom. He shoved my face into the mirror and asked me what the fuck was wrapped around my neck. I didn't know he'd seen it. I told him that Hannah gave it to me. She bought one for her and Mel too. He didn't believe me, obviously because he turned me around and ripped the locket off of my neck, leaving cuts and bruises along the way. I actually got to leave and go to my room after that. That night I put on my pajamas which consisted of James' old Quiddich jersey. I didn't even think about it when I put it on. The jersey smelled like James and it was like he was there with me. However, as I laid down to go to sleep, Thomas decided he needed a release. He saw the jersey and tore that off me before throwing me against the wall. This is his favorite way to have me. I stayed in the floor and looked at him, I haven't cried in front of him since I was ten. I learned that it doesn't help, it only makes it worse. He pulled me by my hair again and through me back on the bed. I hit my head on the wall my bed leans against and he body bound me. I think he did it simply because I knew he was a wizard and he didn't know if I would fight back now that I had James. That night he was rougher with me than he had ever been. When I woke up the next morning he was gone. I took a shower quickly before he could catch me. I made me some breakfast, which was a mistake. He came in with some of his friends, Voldemort included. They all preceeded to throw me around and hit me. When I was week enough, they body bound me to a chair and preceeded to ask me things. Most of them I didn't know. When I couldn't tell him anything about whatever Dumbledore was planning. Voldemort raped me, the other two Death Eaters joining of course. Voldemort has only kept me alive for one reason apparently because he told Thomas not to be too hard on me. I wasn't allowed food or drink until I earned them. I was beat and raped daily, but still haven't given him the information he wanted." When she finished, she noticed that all three boys had tears in their eyes. James pulled her hair back and looked at the bruise that was slowly healing on her neck. "I still have it. It's in my trunk that was in my pocket, do you know where that is?" she asked.

"Yeah, It's in here, by the bathroom." he whispered back.

"He broke it. I was going to fix it when I got back to school so I could wear it."

James put his free hand under her chin and lifted her face to look into his eyes. "Don't worry about, Lil. I didn't think about him doing anything because of it." He kissed her forehead and hugged her to him.

"Um, Lily..."

She turned to look at her friend. "Yeah, Remus."

Remus looked at his fragile friend. "What information did they want besides Dumbledore?"

Taking a deep breath, Lily replied. "Thomas wanted James' address."

She felt him stiffen as she answered the boy in front of her. Lily looked at the boy, "I didn't give it too him. He was really bad because of it. I would never tell him where to get to or your parents. You mean too much to me, Jay. I need a bath and some clothes."

"I know. I'm just glad he didn't find my address on that piece of parchment."

"I threw it away before I got home. I didn't want to risk it. He already knows what we mean to each other. Can you help me?" she stated, blushing.

"Yeah. Do you want my mum to help with the actual bath, though? She would be more help than I would be."

Before she could answer, the bedroom door opened revealing Mrs. Potter. "Did someone ask for me?"

"How do you do that?" Sirius asked in awe of his friends mother.

"I'm a mother, Sirius. I'm supposed to know." she replied, smiling.

"Mum, could you help, Lil? She wants a bath." James asked, looking at the older woman in the door.

"Of course. Take her in and I'll be in as soon as I get a towel and some of her clothes."

With that, Sirius and Remus left to let Lily have a little bit of privacy. James took her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. "I love you, you know."

She blushed, "I know. I'll be fine, Jay. I love you, too and he can't get me here."

"I'll never let him get you as long as I can help it." he stated, leaning in and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Alright, dear. Let the girls do their business. You go have fun with the boys." Mrs. Potter stated, walking into the bathroom. James nodded his head and left the two women that meant the most to him and went to find Sirius and Remus, leaving Lily and his mother to get the head girl clean.

****

Hey, hope you like the chapter. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

For the rest of the holiday, James had taken to sleeping with Lily. Ever since that day, she would wake up screaming so he just stayed. Mrs. Potter looked at her some and the girl and remembered all those years ago. She could tell by watching Lily that she was in love with her son. Ames hadnt left Lilys side since she arrived in the hallway. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were proud of how their young man was handling the situation. Sirius and Remus were bringing them food since Lily hardly left the bedroom. The hated seeing their friends go through something like this. Remus knew the moment Lily got there just how much James actually meant to her. Know he was right about the couple, the wolf confided in Sirius the hope that they would come out of this alright. Moony kept a tight leash on Padfoot, who wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard for hurting Lily. The boys hadnt told Hannah and Melissa yet. They didnt want Lily to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey." Remus whispered, walking into thw room with the usually tray of food.

"Hey, Moony." James stated, still laying down with the red head snuggled into his chest.

"How is she, Prongs?" the wolf asked, sitting the tray on the night stand. James looked down at the girl and started playing with her hair. "Better than before. She didn't wake up last night at least."

"How are you?"

James looked up and looked at his friend. "I'm fine. Just worried about her. Can I ask you something, Moony?"

Remus nodded, urging him to continue.

"When we were on the train in September and Lily asked you that question when we woke up, who was she talking about?"

The two marauders looked at each other, one waiting patiently while the other was trying to word the answer.

"You should ask Lily, James. She really needs you." the wolf whispered.

"Okay. I love her. I just don't know if she understands that with what she has gone through. I can't give her up not when all I see is her. She's it for me."

Remus looked at his friend closely. He could tell how little sleep the Head Boy had gotten. There were bags under his eyes which were bloodshot due to lack of sleep.

"Talk to your dad. You need to know how to get through this."

"Is he home?" James asked. Remus simply nodded.

"Do you mind staying with her?"

"No, not at all. I would love to, Prongs.?"

James gently moved Lily and got out of bed to go talk to his father. When the door shut, Remus turned to look at the sleeping girl. Her faced was clearing of the bruises and cuts. She looked very peaceful. The wolf knew how much his friend meant to her. James had become Lily's life support the last few months. As the sun started to appear through the curtain, Lily's face lit up as the sun caught her. Waking up, Lily reached out expecting to find James and not an empty space next to her. When her realized that he wasnt there, she bolted into sitting position, trying not to freak out.

"Lily..."

The girl turned to look at Remus, silently asking where their friend was.

"He's talking to his father. I'm staying with you till he gets back."

"He's giving up, isn't he?" Lily asked, looking into her friend dark eyes.

"Never. You mean to much to him. I told you he wouldn't, Lily." he explained, noticing a tear trying to fall from her eye.

"I want to show him what he means to me. I'm scared, though." she whispered, blushing.

"Lily...He'll be patient with you." Remus replied.

"I know, Remus. I don't see Thomas anymore when I look at him. I just want to." she explained, turning the same color as her hair.

Smiling, Remus stated, "Than slowly start to."

They laughed. "Thanks, Remus."

"No problem."

***************************

James walked into his room so he could change his clothes before talking to his father. He truly hoped his father would be able to help him. Lily held his heart and if he couldn't get them out of this, they would both end up getting hurt. Walking down the hallway, the stag thought about how to approach this to his dad. When he reached the door of his fathers study, James knocked on the door.

"Yes, James..."

James entered and walked over to his dad's couch and sat down. Mr. Potter looked at his son from his hunched form to his face. Mr. Potter saw himself twenty years younger as he looked at James. He remembered every freaking thing that man did to his wife and how hard it was for them to be in the same situation that his son was in with Lily. They had always hoped that James would never have to go through something like this. Mr. Potter continued watching as James leaned up a little, sitting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He knew James came in here for a reason and he had a feeling as to what that reason actually was. He had no clue how to tell his son how to get through this. He only knew how fortunate he was that his wife came out of it okay physically, never emotionally.

"Did you need something, son?"

James looked up to the face of the man he considered better than any other man he knew.

"How do I do this?" He asked, trying to remain in control of his emotions.

Mr. Potter took a deep breath. He got up out of his chair and walked over to his son. Sitting next to him, he answered. "Love her."

James turned his head, looking into his fathers eyes. "I'm not so sure that's enough."

"James. I've seen this girl on more than this occasion. I know that who her step-father is and who he is associated with. Lily needs love. She needs to know you're not going to leave her. I'm sure he's convince her that she's nothing but trash and a whore. I'm sure the Death Eaters and Voldemort convinced her of much worse considering her lineage. All you can do is be there for her. Make her laugh. Hold her when she needs it. Also, you need to push her and show her she's worth fighting for. That she's worth everything and more to you. Doing what you are doing is the most hardest thing you will ever have to do. Getting your mother through what she went through was do bloody hard. I didn't think we were going to make it. It took her almost two years to come out of it. Lily is showing improvement daily. Liz told me that she's talked to Lily during their bath time and that she told Lily about what Thomas had done to her. She's assuring me that girl that she will get through this. Liz told me that Lily thinks you hung the moon. That she loves you very much and don't give up on her."

James sat and took in everything that his father told him. He thought about the words and their meaning. How it took his mother that long to come out of what had happened to her. Elizabeth Potter was the strongest woman he thought he would ever know until he found out Lily's story. That girl may just end up being the death of him. Looking at his father, he smiled. "Thank you. I needed to hear that. I didn't want to end up breaking down in front of her. I don't think I can give up on her. I'm not allowed to according to what I feel in my heart." With that he got up and walked back to the woman that held his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone.

Sorry I havent updated in a few days. Im still working on the chapter. Next chapter is Hogsmeade and an improvement on certain relationships that will be tested. Hope to have it finished soon and again sorry that its taking longer than expected.

Brianna25


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days went by pretty much the same way. Lily did start coming out of her room and hanging with the guys on occasion. She and Mrs. Potter had talked a lot and Lily really liked her. She had asked the older woman how she had gotten past everything that Thomas did and her only reply was James dad. The train ride had been eventful. The new semester meeting with the prefects was why. The Slytherins made it twice as hard on the Head Girl making James give almost all of them detention and taking points. Classes went on as usual and the next thing out favorite group knew it was Hogsmeade as well as Valentines Day. Since the special day was on a Friday, Lily had planned something special for the Head Boy. She was ready to go beyond kissing. During the last few weeks, she had been giving James little hints about it. James being who he was always questioned her and never went underneath anything that Lily didnt want him too. After dinner while James went to Quiddich practice, Lily in listed Hannah and Melissa to help her with her gift to him. She knew he wouldnt go into him room or hers when he first got in, hed go to the shower. James hated using the one in the locker room ever since some of the fan club figured out how to get in there. The girls got Sirius and Remus to move all the furniture by the wall and put a table in the middle of the room. Lily had gotten fruits and elf wine from the house elves for snacks for her and the man of her dreams. Remus had of course snuck Melissa out to get Lily the outfit she ordered last night while the Heads were doing their rounds. Lilys outfit was a black corset top with blue lace attached to it. A ribbon crossed down the front and tied at the top between her breasts. The knickers were black lace with blue garter clips to hold up the black tights. Lily topped it off with black stilettos and her hair down just the way he liked it. Making sure she had the lighting just right, Lily went to grab the black and blue blanket from her trunk. Walking back into the common area, she laid the blanket out on the floor in the middle of the room. She than walked over to the table and picked up a plate and added some fruit to it. After placing the plate and some goblets by the blanket, the Head Girl went to change into her outfit. Pinning everything into place, the red head waited for the sound of the portrait opening telling her James was back from practice. Hearing James walk-in, Lily noticed she wasnt really nervous about what was going to happen tonight, what she hoped would happen anyway.

"Lily..."

That was her cure, she walked to the door way and leaned against the frame. "Yeah."

James turned around and dropped his broomstick. His eyes got big and his jaw dropped open. Lily walked over to the boy and placed her finger under his chin closing his mouth. He was speechless. She couldnt help but smile at the look in his eyes. The hazel went to coal black as he finally took in that what she was wearing was actually what she was wearing. "Bloody hell woman..."

He than pulled her to him and put his lips to her, kissing her hard. Lily kissed back with just as much passion. The butterflies in her stomach instantly went downward with her arousal. With some help from James, Lily was able to get his robe off. She slowly started to run her fingers to the hem of his jersey and grabbing it. Slowly she brought his shirt up, making him shiver as she ran her knuckles over his abs and chest. Lifting his arms, James let her take the shirt off of him. She than wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip causing a moan as she freely opened her mouth to him. Tongues danced as James ran his fingers down to the skin between the corset and her knickers. Grabbing her hips he pulled her closer to him so she could feel his arousal. When air was needed, James pulled back a little and put his forehead against hers. Lils, what is this? he whispered, lips barely touching hers.

Well, I wanted to show you how much you meant to me. How much I know youre not him. Show you how much I love you. She whispered back, looking into his eyes. James knelt down and unstrapped her heels. He lifted her feet out of them one at a time, kissing her claves. Running his fingers slowly back up her legs, he found her hands. Taking her small hands in his large ones, the marauder pulled her down to his level. He cupped her face and kissed her lips. Not breaking the kiss, Lily started leaning back, bringing him with her. James settled himself between Lilys legs taking his time with her. Lily ran her nails down his back, earning a hiss in response. When she reached the waist of his pants, she brought her hands around and undid his button. She zipped the zipper down and put her hand inside, rubbing against James.

"Damn Lily..." James groaned as he went to her neck, biting and marking her as his own. He led his hand to hers, stopping her. When she looked up at him with worry in her eyes, he smirked. "Can't be finished yet, can we?"

She smiled and shook her head no as she brought their hands to the tie on her corset. "Touch me James. All of me."

She watched as James eyes went even darker than she thought possible as he started to untie the ribbon. Under the ribbon was her zipper. As he slowly unzipped the bodice, he knelt down and kissed the girl again. Moving the thing over, James put his hand under Lily and arched her back a little so that they could remove it from under her. Laying her back down, James lifted a little to look at the beauty under him. She had a scar over her heart that she tried to cover. Dont he whispered as he moved her hand away. Youre beautiful. Never hide from me. I love you. He than leaned down and kissed the scar. Lily arched her back as he glided his hands to her breasts. James kissed his way to her nipple and licked it. He took it into his mouth and sucked on it, causing a moan to come from Lily. After giving each breast his full attention, James kissed further down meeting the top of Lilys knickers. He looked up at her in silent question. Lily nodded and smiled at him. James preceded to slowly take off her knickers, taking the tights with him. As he was leaning on his legs, James stood up and took his pants the rest of the way off. Lily stared at the man in front of her. He was bigger than Thomas, that was sure. She just hoped it wouldnt hurt because it was James and he would feel bad about it. She smiled as he took his place back between his legs. As hands and lips explored each others bodies, Lily could feel James arousal on her thigh. James brought his hand between them and found the bundle of nerves causing Lily to growl and arch her back. Thomas had never pleasured her, so she was really curious about this part of it. James touch was heaven. Watching Lily was making James harder than he thought was physically possible. The best thing hed ever seen. He kept his thumb on the bundle as he slid a finger into her middle causing her to moan and arch her back again. Putting in two fingers, James knew she was almost there. As soon as she hit her high, James slid into her before she could come down. Lily couldnt believe the magic of this time with him. (no pun attended of course.) James started to pick up speed the closer he got to his own high with Lily hugged herself to him, putting her legs around his waist and coming for a second time. James slammed into her two more time before letting himself go. Together they wrapped up in another blanket and drifted off to sleep, the fruit and wine lay forgotten.

****

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter is Hogsmeade. Hope you liked the chapter. Try to update sooner and thanks for the reviews. -brianna25


	16. Chapter 16

****

Hey everyone. Sorry its been so long since the last update. My computer crashed and hopefully its now fixed! Anyway just a little recognizable isnt mine. Hope you like the chapter.

Lily woke up still tangled in blankets. As she stretched, she noticed that she was alone. Rolling over, the red head saw empty space. Her gaze met a yellow rose (her favorite) and a note on the pillow that used to cushion the head of the Head Boy.

__

Lily,

Sorry Im not there when you wake up. We had an early practice for the game tomorrow since everyone has dates for tonight. Thank you for last night. I play on showing how much I appreciate it later. I love you and Ill meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Love, James

Lily smiled and refolded the letter. Even thought Lily wasn't a virgin, her muscles were sore. She stumble through her room to the bathroom. Turning the water on hot, Lily got into the shower, letting the warm water release the tightness. As she washed herself off, thoughts of last night mingled with James promise of later. She couldnt help herself as she reached down to her center, rubbing lightly. Images of James and his hands on her floated around her head as she brought herself closer. As soon as she pictures the look on the Head Boys face as he entered her, she released. After calming down from her climax, she rewashed and got out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her, Lily walked into her room to fetch her clothes. Opening her dress, Lily decided on a pair of denim bell bottoms and a blue v-neck sweater with black trim around the edges. After putting on her clothes, the girl walked back into the bathroom to crush her teeth and hair. She left her hair down, smiling into the mirror. Lily barely recognized the face smiling back at her. She did; however, like the face she smiled bigger and walked out to meet James and their friends. Lily walked into the Hall to laughter. As she scanned the hall, she notices the Slytherins with pink and red hair and hears falling on them with the words "_Happy Valentines Day from the Marauders!!"_ Shaking her head, she walked in and sat next to the Head Boy.

"You had practice?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the boy next to her.

Prongs leaned in and kissed her temple, smiling. "Practice was at six. I didn't help with this."

Lily smirked, clearly showing the Marauder next to her that she didnt believe him.

"Lily..."

The group turned to see Lyndie standing there.

"Yeah..."

"I want to thank you for being nice to me before holiday. I just got back. Amos and I have a son." Lyndie replied, smiling at the girl.

Lily could see the motherly glow and the change in the Ravenclaw. One day walking to class, Lily saw Lyndie crying in an alcove and helped her. When the blonde asked her how she knew about the baby, Lily told her a small part of the truth. They kind of made a truce that day and have been civil ever since.

"Don't mention it. What did you guys name him?" The Head girl asked, smiling.

"Cedric Michael Diggory." she replied before smiling and waving to everyone as she left to sit with Amos at the Hufflepuff table. Lily turned around to see everyone but James looking at her with shock on their faces. She sighed. "I told her a little about how I knew about the baby."

The group sat and talked about the day and the games against Slytherin the next day. As they finished up, the heard a certain professor walking by. "Mr. Potter. Mr. Black. Mr. Lupin. Mr. Pettigrew. NOW!" The four in question got up and followed their Head of House to her office for their punishment of detention for their prank. The girls giggle as they watched the boys follow Professor McGonagall before getting up and starting their walk to Hogmeade without their dates for the day. As they approached the front gate, they decided to wait on the boys before actually going in. Melissa and Hannah questioned Lily on the night she had with James. Wanting to know all the details of course. Lily blushed. Right before she started to answer, they heard commotion coming from the town. Pulling out their wands, the girls ran to town to help anyway they could with whatever was going on. Lily, not watching where she was going, ran into someone who grabbed her arm. As she leaned back to see who it was she came face to face with none other than the Dark Lord himself.

"Why, Miss Evans. How lovely to see you." he hissed.

"LET ME GO YOU SLIMY BASTARD." Lily screamed as she struggled to get free from the snake. Vodemort pulled her to him and whispered in her ear. "Not yet. Where's the hero? I don't see him."

The red heads eyes got big as she realized that she wasnt the target...James was.

"What do you want with him?" she asked, trying to keep him talking till she could figure out what to do.

"You're not suppose to be with him. I plan on making it that way." the Dark Lord replied, smirking.

Leaning back, Lily looked into the eyes of the most feared man in the wizarding world and sneered, "I will never be with you. You'd have to kill me first."

"Foolish girl." the snake stated, throwing the Head Girl to the ground in front of him. As he raised his wand to fire a _crucio_ to harm the girl, someone stepped in the way.

"You'll have to kill me before you hurt her since there is no bloody way I'm going to let you." James stated holding his wand level with the eyes of the man before him. Voldemorte smiled as he gazed into the eyes of the youngest Potter. "Well, well...you are just like you father, Potter. Stupid and naive."

Still holding his wand, James sturdied his hand leaving the wand aimed right between the eyes of the slytherin. "My father isn't stupid and naive, Tom. He's a gifted wizard and I am honored to know every bloody thing he taught me. Let Lily go. What do you want with a muggle-born anyway?"

"DON'T CALL ME TOM. As for you lovely mudblood, she's of great value to me and the future. If you only knew Potter. She used, damaged. No point in putting your last name with it."

"Stup..."

"Crucio."

James went down next to Lily, screaming as the tortured curse hit him in the chest. Lily scooted toward him, trying to help him.

"I don't think so Miss Evans." he sneered, grabbing her with his free hand.

"Let me go." she said as she struggled to get to the boy wriggling around on the ground.

"Look at how pathetic he is. I could kill him now and he'd probably be grateful." Vodemort whispered, letting up on James just as he past out. Lily looked down with tears in her eyes at the boy on the ground. She struggled to get to him. To get out of the hold the snake had her in. To wake up from the nightmare of what was going on around her.

"Tom..."

"NO OLD MAN, NOT THIS TIME." The Dark Lord yelled as he apparated, taking the Head Girl with him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Lily..." The Head Boy whispered as he opened his eyes.

"Here, Prongs." A familiar voice stated, handing the boy his glasses. James slipped them on and looked around. Glancing at each face, the marauder tried to figure out where the Red Head was that he was expecting to see. He stopped looking when he found his parents. Something in the look on their faces told him that something was wrong...horribly wrong.

"How are you, James?" Mrs. Potter asked, sitting in the chair next to her son. Moving his aching muscles, James sat up and leaned against the wall. "I feel like shit, mum. Tell me what's wrong? Where's Lily?"

Out of the corner of his eye, James noticed Sirius and Remus pale as the girls started shaking in their arms. He looked at his mother, trying not to freak out. Their silent answers said what they needed, Lily wasn't there. "Where is she?" he asked again, this time looking at his father. Mr. Potter walked over and put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"As soon as Albus showed up, Voldemort apparated, taking Lily. You've been out for three days. Alistair and I have been looking everywhere we can to find her, son. I'm sorry." James stared at the wall past his father. Lily was missing. He knew he was going to freak. His father was searching, he was grateful for that. Sirius and Remus knowing their friend, lead the girls back to the dorm so James could collapse.

"We'll see you later, James." Remus stated. James nodded, silently thanking them. As he heard the door close, he started shaking. "Why? I don't get it. What does he want from her?" James whispered as his mother sat on the bed and held him. Mr. and Mrs. Potter let their son have his moment. They knew he needed it. James pulled back from his mother and smiled. Turning to his father, he replied. "I need to be there when you go get her."

"James, sweetie...I..."

"He's right, Liz. There are very few people that she'll trust. James is the one that needs to be there. She needs to see that. Thomas and Voldemort will tear at her, make her think James doesn't care."

***********************

Lily woke up shivering. She was in a dark cell, but that was about all that she knew. She had no idea how long shed been there. She pulled herself up in to a standing position. She did this every few hours or so, she was guessing, to keep the muscles working. Hearing a noise, the girl sunk into the corner trying to hide.

"Good, you're up. The Dark Lord would like to see you." A hooded figure replied, grabbing Lily and dragging her to his master. As they reached to the top of the stairs, another Death Eater met up with them. The other went to her other side, helping the first. Lily felt oddly safe with the addition, which scared her. She couldn't afford trusting anyone, not until she could see James again. The two me led her into a big area that reminded Lily of the Great Hall at school. The crowd split, letting the group of three pass through.

"Thank you, Lucius. Thank you, Thomas for bringing the girl." the snake smirked. "_Thomas. Why would I feel safe with...James!" _The Death Eater on her right let her go, the other didn't.

"Thomas, you can let her go. I will take you now. Make her forget your family, of course."

The man still didn't let go. Lily tried to shake his hold; however, a side door opened and a man ran and fell in front of her. The room grew quiet as the Dark Lord looked from the man to the couple. Lily watched the man get up. "Forgive me, my Lord. I got here as soon as I could." the man than bent down at his masters feet and kissed them. Lily felt the person beside her freeze a moment before slowly backing them up.

"Now, Now...Mr. Potter." Voldemort stated, looking at the man holding his prisoner. The couple froze, looking at the man slowly walking forward. Two man came and grabbed the couple. The only holding the hooded figure took his hood off and threw him down to the floor.

_"CRUCIO..."_

Lily screamed as she saw James go down, struggling to get to him. James rolled over, lifting himself as the spell ended. "I'm alright." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. Not looking at Lily, James asked, "What do you want with us? I know you've been trying to get to me. Let her go and I'll stay."

"NO..."

The two men looked at the red head. James could see the trails of tears on her cheek, glistening as the light hit her face. "Lil..."

"No, James. You will not sacrifice yourself for me. I wont let you."

"They want me and are using you. I wont let them hurt you anymore."

The both stared at the other, lost in a moment of who will back down first.

"That's all very touching; however, who said either one of you were going to leave?"

The teens looked over at the man walking toward them. He walked over to Lily and cupped her cheek, causing her to flinch away. As James started towards her, someone grabbed him. "I don't think so."

James turned to look at the man holding him. The teen recognized him instantly behind the mask. It was his father. He sighed before struggling to get to the girl inches from him. Lily stood still as the snake caressed her face, tears falling silently.

"What's wrong, Miss Evans?" he whispered.

She tiled her head and looked the man in front of her in the eye. "I'm willing to die for him. I will never belong to you. Please, just let him go." She stated, noticing that she sounded more confident than she actually was. The Snake smirked and replied, "Why should I? What's he to you?"

She looked past the man to look into the hazel eyes of the man that held her heart. "He's my everything."

James felt his own eyes begin to water at her words as she begged to let him be. Voldemort turned to look at the Gryffindor. "Well, Mr. Potter, you've got yourself a dirty little whore, haven't you?"

James tensed and spit on the shoes of the Dark Lord. "Being raped and beaten doesnt make you a whore. Lily is beautiful and means everything to me you fucking son of a bitch."

__

"CRUCIO..."

James screamed as he struggled against his father.

"Tom, enough."

The Dark Lord stopped, turning to the voice that called out.

"STAY OUT."

"No, Tom." Dumbledore stated, walking calmly to the man. While the Headmaster was distracting the group, Lily got loose and ran over to James, hugging him. The Death Eater holding him knelt down motioning for them to be quiet as he apparated them to safety. When they got to the school, Mr. Potter helped the students up to the infirmary. Walking, the Heads both collapsed, sitting on the same bed and still holding on to each other. Mr. Potter walked down to the nurses office to get Madam Pomfrey, letting them have some time alone. James sat holding the girl who held his heart and ran his fingers through her hair.

"James."

"Yeah." he whispered, looking down into her eyes and brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"How long was I gone?" she asked, tears leaking down her cheek.

"Two weeks." he replied as he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears. Lily leaned against the warmth the palm of his hand against her cheek.

"Thank you for saving me, I love you."

James smiled and leaned down to kiss her lips. After he pulled away, he pulled her closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap. "I love you too, Lily. Always."

****

I hope you all liked the story. I really couldnt figure out where to go from her so I doubt there will be sequel or anything. Thank you for all the reviews and for reading my story.

brianna24


	18. Chapter 18

Do to the recent filter restrictions, I am taking my stories off of here. I have re-posted one of them onto a different sight. If you want a copy of the story, feel free to PM me and I will give you a copy of it.

Brianna


End file.
